


Furry Justice

by quirkyfawx



Category: Dragon Age II
Genre: Gen, Justice kitty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-28
Updated: 2015-10-28
Packaged: 2018-04-28 13:33:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5092628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/quirkyfawx/pseuds/quirkyfawx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a small interlude in a DA2 fic I'm working on. Feel the furry wrath and templars.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Furry Justice

The night sky was clear. But that did not matter. It was not a full moon and he knew how to stick to the shadows.  
Justice jumped down from the fence he had been sitting on as he tried to view his city.  
Kirkwall, such an unjust city. Here his furry comrades were constantly persecuted. Just earlier this evening he had to rescue one of his own from a couple of dogs. Dogs…those poor fools. Always following the orders of other lesser beings. Some days he could feel sorry for them. Even when they would follow THEIR orders.  
Speaking of THEM, Justice stopped at the end of the alley he had been strolling and peered around the corner. There stood one of them, his enemy. And what luck! It was alone.  
Hmm…this one was a lot bigger than the ones he normally battled at home and it also moved more. But no matter.  
But no matter, Justice would not back down from the challenge.  
Pushing himself forward he charged at his enemy. Justice rejoiced at the look of terror on his enemy’s face as he pounced, commencing the attack.  
Justice would prevail this night!  
******************************************************************************************************************  
“Wonder who that could be?” Anders asked. Anders had been sitting at his small dining room table reading and enjoying a cup of tea when a knock at the door interrupted him.  
“It’s late. Expecting anyone?” Anders asked as he went to the door. Ser-Pounce-a-Lot only looked at him before resuming his nap on the kitchen counter.  
“Some help you are.”  
Anders opened the door and was promptly greeted with an animal carrier. Peering around the carrier he saw the Knight Captain Cullen. Cullen’s face was covered in scratches with a few bandages covering the deeper ones. He did not look happy.  
“Err…hello?” Anders said as he took the carrier.  
“Damnit, Anders. You need to keep a better hold on your beast. This is the third recruit your cat has attacked in the last four months. I can’t keep having recruits traumatized by cats.”  
“Sorry, Knight Captain. It won’t happen again,” Anders said. A meow came from the carrier as if to disagree. Anders looked into the carrier and could have sworn Justice was smirking.  
“See that it doesn’t. I won’t always be able to rescue him from recruits he attacks,” Cullen said before storming off down the hallway.  
Anders shook his head as he closed the door. He opened the carrier and Justice jumped out.  
“Sounds like you had a busy night. Though for the life of me, I can’t figure out how you keep getting out.” Justice ignored him and sauntered to his kitty bed. Knocking the templar doll off the bed, Justice curled up and settled for his nap.  
“What cat did I find?” Anders muttered to himself as he opened the hallway closet. He placed the carrier in the closet that held more carriers. He then made a mark under Cullen’s name on a dry erase board that hung on the closet door.  
“Andraste’s knickers, hate to say this but I’m going to have to owe Ser Cullen, Emeric, and Thrask for all these cat carriers. Thanks a lot, Justice.”  
Justice’s only response was to purr. His work was done for the night.


End file.
